The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was formed by crossing the xe2x80x98Meifotaxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,683). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meilouzouxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meifotaxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meilouzouxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits an erect growth habit,
(b) forms strong stems,
(c) forms attractive double very dark red blossoms,
(d) forms dense dark green semi-glossy foliage, and
(e) is particularly well suited for cut flower production under greenhouse growing conditions.
The disease resistance of the new variety is excellent.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties. For instance, the xe2x80x98Meifotaxe2x80x99 female parent is of the Intermediate Class and forms medium pink blossoms. The xe2x80x98Meilouzouxe2x80x99 male parent displays considerably more thorns and unlike the new variety of the present invention forms external petals that sometimes exhibit burn discoloration.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage to form cut flowers indoors.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meidebennexe2x80x99 variety.